The present invention relates to a gas-insulated switching unit comprising a multi-pole vacuum switch arranged in a gas-filled housing. Its vacuum switching tubes and multi-pole three-position circuit breaker are arranged horizontally with drive devices for the vacuum switch and the circuit breaker arranged along with exit passages at the front wall of the housing.
A switching unit of this type is known from German Patent Document No. DE-A-39 15 948, which advantageously places the electrical connections between the vacuum switch and the circuit breaker. Further, the bus bars are easy to lay, since they enter and exit at the side walls of the housings, and can therefore be guided directly into the switching fields, which are laterally adjacent.
It has been shown, however, that the mechanical connections between the drive devices located at the front wall of the housing, and the switching devices which they activate are relatively complicated. The present invention simplifies the mechanical structure of the drive connections without complicating the electrical connections.